The Bird and the Captain
by taracreator
Summary: This CS AU is based on a Catalan Spanish mythe. Emma and Hook fall in love and falling in love with a water woman is different. This is their story. This summary is bad but the story is good I promise!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Bird and the Captain**_ _  
CS fanfiction_

The lake was bluish, dark blue, light blue, greenish blue. All kinds of different blue colors, making the water seem magical. The forest around the bank, leaves with the color of fire. Autumn, the season of change to different colors, the leaves leaving the color of green. Leaves that are changing and dying.

"Smee go that way now and find a bar, I need some rum." Killian walks the opposite direction through the autumn forest. He walks for a while when he enters a lake.

 _What do we have here_ is all he thinks to himself while walking on the banks searching for a nice rock to sit on and to rest a bit.

He finally has found a nice rock and takes place on it, lays down and closes his eyes. That is when he hears it, boiling water like bubbles that are popping. He sit's up right away and looks at the water.

"What the bloody hell is this magic?" he says while he places his feet firmly on the ground, his sword now in his hand, ready for what is comming.

" _Hello Sir."_ He looks at the direction of the sound that enters his right ear and turns right, thinking someone is standing there next to him but there is nothing. Well there is something here next to him, a blackbird.

It looks at him and sits like a statue, silent and unmoving. He is confused, the water is still boiling with bubbles and the voice still says leave, leave, leave over and over.

The bird looks him dead in the eye, makes a chirping sound before it flies off, over the water and dissapears into the mist that now is present on the lake.

He watches the blakcbird fly off and keeps watching in that direction. The water stops boiling now, hears chirping and sees a shadow appear in the mist. A human like shadow. "Hello?"

"Hello." A gorgeous woman steps out of the mist into the sunlight. Her skin as soft as porselin, her hair so blonde like the sun, moving in the light brees of the autumn wind. Eyes a gorgeous hazel color.

"Good afternoon my lady." "Am I a lady, didn't really noticed that." Oe she is pickly. "You look like one." A cocky smile present on his face.

"I sure believe I do. What can I do for you? You enter my territory and I do not really like people entering it." Does she says while exeminating him. "I just looked for a bar. Nothing special really."

She raises her eyebrows at him. He looks at her and raises his own eyebrows as well. "I need rum." She laughs at it. "You rum? I thought goatmilk wasn't your thing. I am right about that."

She walks towards him now, her feet in the water. "Are you like Jesus? You kinda walk on water." "No I am not Jesus. I am Merlin." His eyebrows switches upright. "Merlin who?"

She stops before him and looks into his eyes, his blue eyes that are the color of the sky. Her eyes more hazel color than he thought, she is enchanting.

"Never mind. It was the son of a devil and a woman." "What kind of story is that?" She walks around him now, in circles. "Just a lame story."

 _She is atractive, she is kinda the woman I love with appearance. She is hot._ "I'm Emma, what is your name mister… Hook." She looks at his hook now. "I'm Killian, but everyone names me Captain Hook." She touches his hook while speaking out loud. "Kind of a suitable nickname if you got this."

"Aye." He has a question on his mind he wants to ask her and opens his mouth when he hears him. He closes his eyes in frustration.

"Captain? Are you here?" Smee's voice enters both their ears just before Smee enters the bank and she, Emma has dissapeared.

"What?" "I wound a bar, they have… lot's of rum. To who where you speaking captain?" Smee look at him, his red cap on his head. "No one, where is the rum, let's get drunk."

As he walks into the trees again, away from the lake, he looks over his left shoulder towards the place on the water she appeared from earlier and hears chirping.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Bird and the Captain**_ _  
CS fanfiction  
Chapter 2_

He lays awake, looking at the ceiling above him, cracks of the wood, sometimes water drops fall down through the woods when it rains outside. He couldn't get her out of his mind. She was so inchanting. The name Emma suits her well.

He has encountered beautiful mermaids on his journies. Mermaids who tried to lure him, crew and his ship to their deaths. Witches, wizard, fairies and what else, but hen ever encountered someone like her.

He thinks of her that night and that's when he falls asleep and dreams of her.  
_

Two days later and he still was in the village he stays in with his crew.

The early morning sun is already shining through the autumn trees, making the woods look like it is on fire, but of course it isn't. The sun on his face and body makes him feel warmer, even if it is chilly outside.

He gave orders to his crew that they would stay here in Malowal a while longer as planned. Only he knows the true reason why.

He enters the lake and looks for her, for her birth form, but doesn't sees her anywhere. Where could she be. He hasn't seen her in the town at all, not in bars, not on the streets. He was curious to know why.

"Hello Hook." He turns around towards the direction of her enchanting voice he will always love. There she is, standing in the water that covers her waist and legs.

"Didn't expected you to return here. Pirates always leave as soon as possible. Traveling the different seas, visiting different places." "Aye. Pirates like to travel from time to time. Killing some sea monsters along the way." A smirk on his face and his eyebrow positioned higher than the other.

"I would love to see your ship one time. Would be interesting and fun." She smiles at him. The smile he loves so much since the moment he saw her smiling.

"Aye, love." She walks out of the water now. "Tell me some stories you have experienced and heard." "There is not much nice things to tell." He does place himself on the rock he did sit on the day before.

As she positions herself on the ground before him does she tells him what is on her mind. "Like how you had tons of gorgeous looking women from bars in your bed? Killed people, robbed people, the whole pirate lifestyle?"

He looks kinda dumbfounded by this while she keeps going on with speaking about the pirate lifestyle. "Kinda know stories of pirates who came here, telling each other stories about their lives before and after they became a screw of a pirate ship and and about women they shared their beds with. How much of an asshole their captain was, that kinda thing. I saw them. Kinda spied on them. Don't have much else to do here anyway."

She pointed around of her. "As you can see. No bar to get cheese sandwiches from." He looked at their suroundings while she points it out, looks at every spot her fingers point towards.

"I'm kinda that pirate, but…" he doesn't wants to say it. "What?" she looks at him, waiting for him to continue his sentense. Both her eyebrows upright. "I want to become the person I was again before my brother was still alive."

She looked at him and he saw the pitty appear in her eyes. "I became a stronger person and a pirate."

He took the bottle of rum from his pocket and wanted to take a sip. He gestured the bottle of rum to her and she accepted, putting the bottle to her lips and drinks a few sips from it before she gives it back to him.

"Wow kinda heavy stuff. I like it."

After a moment of silence do Killian speaks again. "Why are you never in the village?" she looks at him, trying to get out of it. He knows that feeling well to not tell everything, but he knows he can trust her. They are kinda alike. He knows that they both are.

"Is that your buisness?" Is all she says while looking towards the water now. She looks like she doesn't wants to talk about it, like she has a secret hiding in the deepest parts of her soul. A secret that rushes through her veins.

"I didn't saw you there in the village anywhere and a woman like you doesn't deserves to be alone. Bad people everywhere to take advanges of you." The water started to bottle again and he looks over at her and the water and back again, a few times looking back and forth.

"I can handle myself." Is all she says, the water bottles more now, higher. "I believe that you can love. Kinda the magic trick you do here." He points with his hand towards the water.

"That is not me. That just happens sometimes, is because of the bottom of the lake. It has it's mysterious." He shakes his head and smiles his cheeky smile. She keeps hiding something.

"Nice to have seen you again lady Emma. It was nice speaking with you again. My crew needs my assistence or they think they can take over my ship."

He bows to her and walks away, towards the harbour again. When he looks over his shoulder he sees her looking at the water, sitting motionless.

 _I'm going to find out what she is hiding. She doesn't has to deal with her secrets alone._

* * *

Do you guys like me story so far? Any Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Bird and the Captain**_ _  
CS, AU fanfiction  
Chapter 3_

He sits at the bar late at night. Thinking of what the secret is she is hiding from him. A secret she is hiding inside of the deepest part of her soul.

He is looking at the rum, still in the iron cup that is present in his hand. Not feeling the need to drink. He has not taken a sip once he arived at the bar around three hours ago.

He doesn't notice the bar tender that comes to sit before him. A dark skinned older woman with black curly hair and dark chocolate eyes.

"You haven't drinked anything since I gave it to you like three hours ago. Is everything allright sir?" he looked up, broken from his thoughts that are circling in his mind with the questions he has in his mind since he saw Emma for the first time yesterday morning.

She looks at him woriedly. "Everything's fine. Just having something on my mind." "I can see that. Do you want to talk about it sir?" he looks at her. "You can call me Hook. And yes there is. I have heard some men outside speaking about a magical creature that lives in the woods. Do you know something about that my lady?"

Finally talking a sip from the rum. She looks around her, like making sure they are alone in here. And they are. "There is this legend… there is a creature living in the woods, by the lake. They say it is a she, but no one has been able to capture the creature."

She looks tired. She probably had a long day of serving annoying men, travelers and women drinks, like rum, wine and beer. "They say it is a outstanding good looking, even enchanting, beautiful looking woman, mortal, but she can live for hundreds of years, is fertile. They even say some children in the village are children of the water women."

"Women. Are there more than one?" he asks her, interested to hear more. The lady seems to know he wants to know more so she tells more of this mythe, this story. "They say that there are a few women still alive to this day, but they are hiding from the humans, from the men who look for them. Some say they have seen them in the lake or changing into blackbirds. Magical creatures with magical powers, shapeshifters, waterbenders, but I do not really believe it."

 _Emma stood in the water when I met her, she did even turn into a blackbird when Smee arived at the… bloody hell. She is a water woman._ He has a pokerface, not letting the bar tender before him see he knows something. _I have discovered your secret love._

"They even say those women can kill, take children from the banks and let them drown until their deaths, but some say they are loving creatures. There even is a story they have children with human men that can't tell anyone, they even brush their childrens hair."

She asks if he believes this mythe. "It is a nice fairytale, but we will never know the truth. I have sailed a lot of seas and I never have seen a megadon, thank you for the drink." He drinks the last bit of rum, goes to a stand and walks off. "By the way, outstanding rum."

"Emma! Emma I know you're here. We need to talk!" does he yells at the banks of the lake. "I know what you are. I figured it out. I… I am not gonna hurt you love."

He looks around her, trying to see a glimpse of her somewhere. He hears chirping. "I think I know why you didn't told me your secret. You don't want to get hurt. I believe you have been hurt before, but I promise I will not hurt you love."

He sees a blackbird on a treebranch in the tree by the water looking at him, so he looks back at her, her in bird form. "I know you may not trust me yet. I'll will wait for when you're ready to tell me Emma."

"I will set sail in two days." The water starts to bottle now again. He looks at the water and back at the blackbird. Still sitting in the tree, unmoving, still staring down at him and he walks off.

Towards the harbour. He needs to make his ship ready for the departure. Not knowing she, the blackbird, is following him silently through the trees.

* * *

 **Do you guys like the story so far? What do you guys like to read/see next?**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Bird and the Captain**_ _  
CS, AU fanfiction  
Chapter 4:_

She was watching him. Flying above him, leaving the lake behind her.

Waterwomen can leave their lakes behind, but they have the desire to stay there or to get back to it sooner.

She remembers the moment she saw him enter the bank. She had looked down on him, he was gorgeous looking, a awesome hot jawline, gorgeous blue eyes like the color of the sky on a bright day, gorgeous brown hair, but what she saw first was his hook. A iron hook instead of a hand.

She has to be cautious around him so she will not get hurt again. She wants to trust him, but she doesn't really knows if she can. She has to protect herself, protect her people, but she feels a connection to Hook and it terrifies her.

She keeps following him towards the harbour and goes to sit on a rooftop of an old looking house and sees him enter a ship, his ship, The Jolly Roger.

" _Kind of a nice looking ship do you have there."_ Does she say in her mind, only chirping that comes out of her mouth.

It was dark now. She had sit down on that rooftop for hours, looking at that ship and the people that walked on the streets towards their homes. A home, a true home.

Sad she didn't had it like that. Stuck to her magic, stuck to her family tree. Always learned to be careful. She was in the forest now, walking through it, alone in the dark.

As she enters the lake yet again does she walks over it, towards the hidden cave. Green hanging creepers before the entry way, blocking the opening from few.

She walks, but first has to check that no one is following her. There is no one there. She walks into the cave, hearing the singing voices. The outstanding beautiful singing voices, like an organ.

"There you are" Says the brown haired women who goes by the name of Isbel. Brown eyes looking at her.

"You have kinda been outside the whole time. Is there something you want to share?"

"No, there is nothing, just did go to the vilage, nothing special really." "You have seen a man haven't you?" Emma looks from the corners of her eyes towards her. _Busted._

"You remember what happened last time?" Yeah she knows it very well. A man who goes by the name of Neal betrayed her.

Has told the people of the village that waterwomen trully excisted and since then are they both getting haunted. Mabel and Cailida are already captured and killed, but that was two centuries ago.

Still haunted by that day. She has sworn herself to never ever trust a man again and put her walls down that she has build up to protect herself for anyone, but here he is. A man she feels a connection with. Captain Hook.

He walks on the street towards the bar. He enters and orders a drink, rum of course.

"Hello Captain Hook." Emma… she is standing before him, in a crowded bar full of people. "I know. You didn't expected me to come here, but I can, but rarely do it."

"Do you want to drink something my love?" she smiles "Give me your rum. I would like that." She is flirting and takes his. "How did you got that hook, Captain Hook?" "A crocodile got my hand. A true monster, nothing like you. Killian is my real name, Hook is just a nickname."

"Killian, suits you better." She smiles and touches his hook with her fingers. "Thank you my lady."

They talk about different things, what the waterwomen are, what they like to do, how old Emma is, just random topics. It is like a date. They both have a great time, they enjoy each others company.

"Thank you for the rum, it is better than goatsmilk." He has to smile about that. "Indeed it is love."

* * *

 **Did you guys liked this chapter?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Bird and the Captain**_ _  
CS, AU fanfiction  
Chapter 5:_

They both had a great time tonight at the bar. Now they both walk through the forest. He likes to bring her home and know she is safe. Talking about what happened to Emma two centuries ago, about Neal and her two friends.

About Isbel that got bitter towards men and sits in the cave day in day out, only getting out twice a month. Emma couldn't be hiding in the cave all day, she needed to get out and feel the fresh air through her hair, water on her feet. She didn't wanted to be trapped even after what happened.

"I know you are hurt before, but I will never hurt you. You can trust me love." She had to smile at that. "Killian I know, just be patient."

"How is Isbel going to react once she knows you meet up with a handsome looking guy like me?" he points at himself with a cocky smile present on his face.

"She will not like you. At first anyway, but she has to deal with it." "Kinda seems like a sea monster, you can't imagine how cranky they can be." She looks at him from the side. "Seriously?" "I almost lost my other hand."

"How long have you been alive? I bet you where once a kid?" Killian asks her. "Yeah a thousand years ago." He isn't shocked at all. He rather had one million in mind.

They enter the lake, want to say goodbye to each other as water comes up boiling and hits Killian. Throwing him against a tree. The tree makes a loud crack noice, but stays upright.

"GO AWAY!" Isbel is furious. She makes the water boil as he never has seen before.

"Isbel stop! If you want to hurt him you have to go through me first!" She stands before Killian now, who touches his head with his hand, blood on it as he brings his hand down.

"Every man is the same as all the others. They will kill us eventually. He will kill you when he get's the change, just like Neal did to Marbel and Cailida." She looks at Killian, anger present on her face.

"I know it is hard to understand and to believe, I did too at first. But he, Killian is different. He will not try to hurt me or you. He isn't lying. I used my superpower." She tries to calm Isbel. "You do not want to hurt him, you are not a murderer."

Killian stands up, he knows he better can not move forward or she will boil him like soup.

"Killian wait here." Emma walks over towards Isbel, takes her hand and they both turn into blackbirds and fly off into the trees.

"How could you be so stupid Emma?" "I'm not stupid, rather quite smart actually." And she walks over towards the wooden chair and takes place in it. Isbel still standing.

"People change over time. It is two hundred years later, two centuries. People change. Believes change. Not everyone is bad, not all humans are."

They both look at each other like only women can do when having an argument. "And it comes from my mouth and I don't believe I'm saying this, but it is time to move on."

"You really believe he will not be like Neal? Like those horrible men, those people?" "We have to trust him. I do. He isn't lying."

"Fine, go to him. I will behave from now one. But if he ever tells someone about us I am gonna kill him." And they both had to laugh about that. "I will make sure he will not talk." And she smiles at Isbel.

Hook was still waiting for Emma to return. He has waited for over an hour for her to return. He is soaked and has a painful head. "I need some rum."

He takes the bottle of rum from his pocket and takes a sip from it. That is when he sees a bird land close to him, and she chances into herself again.

"Sorry about that." "No problem love. It is understandable after what you told me about what happened centuries ago." Emma wants to say something but is cut of by him. "Your secret is safe with me."

"I know. I trust you."

* * *

 **I will write two more chapters. I am kinda running out of idea's to keep going, but the end will be worth it. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Bird and the Captain**_ _  
CS, AU fanfiction  
Chapter 6:_

They both walk into the cave. Isabel and Killian should proper be introduced instead of him getting almost killed.

"Isbel?" Isbel walks towards them, but she sees Killian and stops. Looking from Emma and back at him three times.

"Hello." "Hello lady Isbel. Nice to see you not attacking me." He bows to her and she just looks at him. "As long as you do not tell anyone about us…" She points towards herself and Emma. "I will not kill you. It are our conditions."

"Conditions?" Killian asks, kinda shocked to hear Emma and people like her, the water women have conditions. "I didn't know creatures like you two had conditions." He looks over at Emma who answers his dumbfounded expression.

"The condition is, if you tell that I or Isbel or another water woman is a water woman to their family, friends, anyone we will leave those men and take their fortune with us."

"I will not do that my love, do not want to lose my ship." Isbel looks at him, disgusted. "Just kidding." And he smiles his goofy smile Emma loves so much.

"Good." Is all Isbel says in response and walks off, away towards the darkness of the cave, towards a lake that is present in here.

Killian was gone for two weeks already. He lives on his ship, the ship is his home just like that the cave and this lake is hers.

He had promised her he would come back again, but you never know if such a journey will turn out good, there are always risks with traveling.

She didn't know when he would return so she just enjoys the colder air. The winter that is comming closer and closer as the weeks go by.

She did go drink go to the bar from time to time in the village at midday. In the evening and mornings looking down on people from the rooftops. Chirping.

Playing board games with Isbel. Both dancing in the lake in the cave together. Doing each others hair and just making sure their time is spend pleasently.

She still misses him, she just hopes that he's safe.

Killian was on The Jolly Roger, out on the big ocean, going to Arendelle. He is a pirate, but he wants to be a better person, wants to be better for Emma. She deserves someone who is good for her and who will not hurt her again.

It will take a while for him to get back to Misthaven. The journey was good and peacefull so far, no horrible sea monsters, no singing mermaids that want to send them to their deaths and what else hides deep down in the depths of the big oceans.

"Smee how long is it till we enter Arendelle?" Smee runs over the deck of the ship towards his captain. "We have to arive in two days Captain Hook." "Well go look for some land on the horizon."

He really is different when she, his love, is not near him. She turns him in a better version of himself. He wants to redeem himself.

He wants to start over, be a better person and she is the change for him to be just that, to be good.

Another three weeks go by and Emma is outside in the tree tops, looking down as people walk by underneath her.

Children, adults, horses and just wildlife pass by, but that's when she sees him. "Hook."

He walks towards the pub with his crew. Probably to drink some rum. She waits for him to come out and that he is alone.

She waits for two hours when he enters the woods towards the lake once again. She starts chirping and he looks up into the tree tops, knowing it can be her.

"Killian." He looks up. "Emma." He looks confused. She changed to her human form in the tree, not a really good idea. "Tree climbing?" "Yes. You came back."

She came down and walks towards him and he walks towards her, both smiling towards each other, pure love present on their faces.

They hug each other and he kisses her forehead, arms around each other, a comforting hug.

"I love you Emma." She didn't know what to say to that so she just says "I know."

* * *

 **hope this was good, I was kinda out of idea's... I got the end of the story ending already in my head. It will be a nice one :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Bird and the Captain**_ _  
CS, AU fanfiction  
Chapter 7:_

Emma sits in the cave, by the water waiting for the both of them to get here. She looks at her hand, on her ringfinger is her wedding ring. She got married to Killian six years ago and it was the best decision in the centuries she has been alive.

She finally had someone who loves her for how she is, who loves every single part of her. And she loves every part of him, how he is.

"Mommy?!" a little girl's happy shierk fills the empty cave. Footsteps getting harder as she runs closer, runs into few.

"Hey kid! Did you sleep well?" she shakes her head. "I did mommy. Can you brush my hair and make two braids?" she looks up at her mother, the same eyes as Emma, a hazel color.

"Of course Helen, come sit on my lap then." Helen goes to sit on her mothers's lap and looks at her father and smiles a goofy smile. A smile like her father's.

Emma brushes her daughters brown hair softly so she doesn't hurts her daughter by pulling to hard and makes the braids. Her daughter tells her how her evening was, that her father read her a bedtime story and how her day had been yesterday.

"Did your father learned you how to sword fight?" "Aye I did. She is pretty skilled at it already." A proud smile on his face while looking at his two ladies.

"Daddy is a good teacher. I even get my own sword when I am big right?" Emma and Killian look at each other, like they know what they both are thinking and both say at the same time. "When you're older."

"Done. Look at your braids." Emma gives her daughter a tiny mirror so Helen can look at her in it.

"It looks good mommy, Daddy mommy did a good job!" "Aye she did. Mommy is good at more." He winks at her and she knows what Killian means and shakes her head slowely, not letting her daughter know or she goes to ask about it forever.

"We go to sail the ship today on the sea." "I go be a pirate!" and she runs off out of the cave. "Helen be carefull by the lake!" Yells Emma behind her daughter.

Killian walks over towards Emma and takes her hand in his. "She remembers me of you. love." Says Killian while looking into the eyes of the woman he loves so much. "She rather resembels you."

They both smile at each other and kiss passionately. "Love let be a quite the team again." Emma smiles and keeps hold of his hand.

"We are rather the Three Musketeers now." Killian looks confused. "The who?" "The Three Musketeers are… never mind. I will tell you one time."

They walk out of the cave with the lake in their few. Helen running next to the water in front of them.

"Told you I would always be there for you, that I would never hurt you , love." "You kept the promise." And she kisses his cheek.

 _The End_


End file.
